White Day
by pandaloong1097
Summary: March 14th, a very special day, Risa is very excited to see what Otani got her, but what hapens when he forgets. Will their relationship last? Maybe they'll take it to the next level...Read to find out.  Sorry. Stink at summaries. Please R&R! COMPLETED!C:
1. Chapter:1

** This is my first Fanfic, so i welcome anyone who has advice or constructive critism. :) Also, if you have any ideas tell me. This story has like 5 or 6 chapters. Please review! :)**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOVELY COMPLEX IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN._**

Risa POV:

I smiled as I looked at my calendar, March 4Th, White Day. Squealing in excitement, I wondered what Otani got me... Jewelry? Chocolate? Maybe, flowers!

I giggled at the memory of last month, February 14Th to be exact, Valentines day.

I spend hours trying to make the perfect chocolate. I put the completed chocolate in a box, then in my purse, and went to the train station to meet up with Otani. He came to visit from university like he always did, every single week.

We went to sing karaoke, and of course we covered Umbazou (Sp.?) songs. We had a lot of fun, but sadly the fun day had to end. I almost forgot about Otani's chocolates. But I remembered at the last second and just as he boarded the train, I chucked the chocolates to him before the train doors close. He caught it, and gave me a confused look.

Luckily, I put a note in the box, which should clear up any confusion. Knowing how Otani was such an air-head, he probably wouldn't have known it was Valentine's day if his life depended on it.

He called me the next day, thanking me for the chocolates. I giggled, stupidly, and asked if he read the note.

"Of course I did, idiot...Thank you.", he replied. I don't know how, but somehow I could sense that he was smiling, which made me happy enough to forget his rude remark before thanking me.

I, again, smiled remembering every single word of the note.

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY OTANI! __You better like the chocolates I made you, or I'll come to your university, and smack you upside the head. Anyways, I just wrote this note to tell you what the chocolates were for Valentines Day. Knowing you, if I hadn't wrote this, you would be pondering on this until I practically screamed it in your ear. OH! GOOD LUCK IN UNIVERSITY! Don't work yourself to hard. You still need to save energy for you girlfriend. :)_

_FIGHT OTANI!_

_-Risa_

Looking at the clock, I quickly discovered that it was 11:30. I would be meeting Otani at the train station at 1:00. That gave me an hour and thirty minutes to get ready. After taking a quick shower, and getting dressed, I decided to spray some of the perfume Nobu got me. Holding the brand new perfume bottle in my hands, I shuddered, remembering the reason why she got me the perfume.

"He he he he,". I looked over at Nobu, who had a knowing expression on her face. "What are you laughing about?". Smirk, "RISA! MY DAUGHTER! YOUR GONNA BE JOINING THE SIN EXPRESS!". I made a face, "Whaaaaat?". Another smirk, "He he he he. Who knows? Maybe Otani will thank you in a physical way for the chocolates...if that's the case...here."

Nobu handed me a perfume bottle. I had a questionable look, "Ph-Physical? Like a hug? O-or a k-kiss?" My face reddened at the thought of Otani hugging me or even kissing me. Even though we've been together for 2 years, we've never gone further just gently kisses on the lips.

Nobu shook her head, in a disappointed way. "Risa, Risa you are SO innocent. By physical I meant,..". She leaned towards my ear and whispered R rated things that you shouldn't know about unless you were older then 37.

My face turned at least 3 shades of pink, each shade getting darker, before settling on a deep rosy red color. "W-W-WHAAAAAT!".

Nobu snickered. "Well, I leave you and your, now, wild imagination to roam around,". She left on that embarrassing note.

My face still reddened at the words she whispered in my ear and I shuddered. Who knew that Nobu had such knowledge of words, but then again, I'm no better since I kno我 those words too. I stared at the perfume bottle. Hmm. Maybe 1 or 2 spritz. I, hesitantly, sprayed some on my neck. I waited a few seconds, then sniffed the air. A faint aroma of vanilla and strawberries fill my nostrils.

I let out a content and pleased sigh of relief. The fragrance was wonderful, not too sweet or sour, and not too strong.

I looked at the clock again. 12:45! OH NO! I was going to be late!

Before sprinting out the door, I checked my outfit one more time, and a cocky grin spread across my face. I had on a gray silk tunic on, with sequins and lace on the edges. I thought the tunic was a bit too plain, so I wore the bunny necklace Otani got me ages ago and a small black cardigan. I matched the top with black skinny jeans and silver gladiator sandals. I wore my hair up in a nice side ponytail, but I left small strands of hair to frame my face. I completed the look with 3 silver bangles on each wrist.

I gave one last look at the clock. No! It was already, 12:50. I quickly ran out the door, nearly tripping on my two feet trying to go down the front steps.

Otani is going to kill me!


	2. Chapter:2

Otani's POV:

"Where is she?", I grumbled under my breath. Just then I heard a familiar, annoying voice yell, "OTANI! OTANI! I'M SOOO SORRY!"

I was about to scold Risa when I looked up and saw how she looked. I took a loud swallow, man...even though she was panting, trying to catch her breath, she looked gorgeous. I didn't want to give her a big head, by telling her that so instead, I said, "HA! What's up with outfit? Why did you dress up?"

She gave me an annoyed look, but she was obviously still too winded to come back with a witty retort, and she quickly looked down.

Before she looked down, I thought I saw a glint of hurt in her eyes. Feeling guilty, I softly cleared my throat and said, "Well, I guess it's not THAT bad..."

She thrusted her head up and spoke so fast, I could barely comprehend her words. "REALLY! REALLY! REALLY OTANI!"

Giving her an amused smile, I grunted a "Yeah."

I looked at her once again, almost tripping backwards, when I saw that her body was only inches away. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She gave a a questioning look, then smiled, "Nothing, Nothing."

I made a face. "So where do you want to go...Amazon." I snickered while saying the last part.

"Hmm... I KNOW! Let's go to the festival at the park today." Risa said, before walking ahead of me.

"O-OI! Wait up." I called while running to catch up to her. I thought Risa didn't hear me call her Amazon, but I was proven wrong, when she turned around, gave me a smile, and said "Hurry up!...midget.."

I gave her an icy glare before advancing towards her. She was swaying her hands. Jeez... Will she ever learn how to walk like a proper girl?

"Koizumi, stop swaying you hands. It's not ladylike." She shot me an icy glare, which I ignored.

"I'll sway my hands whenever I want. Ladylike or not."

I gave a small defeated sigh, grabbed her hand and nonchalantly intertwined our fingers. That should get her to stop swaying her hands.

When we arrived at the festival, I couldn't help but notice the heads that turned whenever Risa passed by some guys. I started getting...jealous.

Couldn't they see that we were a couple by how we were holding hands? I started getting even more jealous, when guys started trying to get Risa's attention. Of course being the air head she was, Risa was oblivious to this, that gave me some comfort.

I started shooting dead glares at people who were dog whistling towards Risa. That definitely got them to shut up.

I didn't want anyone else flirting with Risa, so I let go of her hands and put my hand on the small of her back, possessively.

I guess my hand was too because that move earned me a slap upside my head and a huge laugh from guys who witnessed my attempt to claim that Risa was MY girlfriend.

"Hey! What was the for!" I shouted after I regained my balance.

Risa gave me a death glare, and shouted, I think, loud enough for everyone at the festival to hear, "OTANI IS A PERVERT!"

"S-SHUT UP!" I yelled at the same volume. My face was searing hot. "I am not a pervert..."

"If you not a pervert then what were you trying to do?"

I scrambled to find an answer. There was no way that I was telling Rise about my jealousy.

She dropped the subject and advanced deeper into the festival with me trailing behind, embarrassed. This was apparently a chance for some guys, because at least 5 guys were heading towards her.

"Hey cutie.", a tall, slim man with a buzz cut said to Risa. The others said similar greetings. "How about you ditch the midget over here," he nodded his head towards me, which made my left eyebrow twitch in anger, "And let me show you around?"

Risa gave the group of guys a dazzling smile, before heading towards me. "Sorry guys," she gently put her arms around my shoulder, "I came with my boyfriend."

I was about to pull out a cocky smile, when one of the guys said, "So where's your boyfriend?"

"That's it!" I screamed before fling myself toward the group of guys. Risa caught me, in mid-flight. "THIS is my boyfriend. Now please can you leave us alone, so we can spend some time together?"

They gave me death glares, while I had a cocky grin. I even heard some mutter, "Lucky bastard.", before retreating to sulk.

I held her hand again, while she dragged me through stands selling over priced junk. I didn't pay any attention, until I heard Risa yell, "OTANI!" in my ear.

Glaring at her, I replied with a simple, "What is it Koizumi?" Risa held up a silver bracelet with 3 pink bunny charms hanging from the chains. She gave me a hopefully look. I returned a defeated look, "How much?" The sales clerk happily yelled "4000 yen!( 40 dollars)". I squinted my eyes and began walking away, "No."

I was could hear Risa yelling out, "PLEASE! PLEASE OTANI! I REALL-". I looked back and, again, said, "No."

She starting trudging towards me. "You know...you're suppose to get me a present today." I started getting annoyed, "Look, I don't have to get you anything, if I don't want to.", I said with my voice getting a little louder with each word.

Again, I could feel her mood, suddenly darken. I sighed. I hurt her feelings twice. Seriously, why is she so moody? "Maybe, next time, just...the bracelet was too expensive."

She gave me a half hearted nod and glanced at her watch. "Wow. It's already 7:00. We've been walking for a while. Otani, I getting kinda-"

Her stomach spoke first with a long and loud growl. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Koizumi. Let's see where they're selling food." Nodding, Risa slowly followed


	3. Chapter:3

Risa's POV:

I let out a contented sigh. Otani had gotten me some food to eat, then disappeared. I felt filled with energy when i finished eating, but i was still waiting for Otani. I wondering when Otani would give me my White Day present. Maybe, he would give it to me at the end of the day. Or...Nobu...

My face started feeling a bit too warm. NO! NO! Don't think about this. I started to furiously shake my head, trying to get out all the inappropriate thoughts out of my head.

"Oi, Koizumi, did you just lose your sanity or something" a familiar voice said. I turned around. There was Otani, 3 inches away from my face. I let out a small yelp and slapped Otani.

"W-WHA-WHAT! WAS! THAT! FOR!". I just looked at him with a stupid expression on my face. "W-WELL! Y-you were really close to my face, a-and..."

Otani got up from the ground and brushed the dirt from his clothes. " I was just gonna ask if you were ready to go home. It's already 8:00."

"8:00...uh...sure." With that, I got up from my chair and started walking with Otani towards the exit of the festival.

"Did you have fun?" I looked over to him and when he looked over to me, I smiled. This made him turn his head for some reason. "Yes. I had fun. I-I always have fun spending time with Otani" I said the last sentence while blushing.

We walked in a comforting silence, the whole way to my house. When we were at the front steps, i stood there waiting for a while. I looked at him, he didn't seem like he was about to get a present out. "..umm"

"Well, bye i guess." And he started walking away. "W-Wait!". "What Koizumi?" "Uh...Are you staying for a couple of days?" "Yea, one of my university friends, let me stay at his place till tomorrow. He said something about celebrating with his girlfriend."

I brightened up. Is he going to give me my present NOW?

He started walking away again. "I'll call you tomorrow, and we can make plans. OK Koizumi?"

Instead of answering him with a something that made sense, I just yelled "BAKA!", and ran up the steps to my house, slamming to front door in the process.

I ignored my mom greeting, and ran up to my room. He forgot. That idiot forgot what today was.

I don't know why I'm being selfish. It was a big deal that Otani forgot White Day, but it really got to me for some reason. I spent the rest of the night weeping on my bed.

Otani...forgot...


	4. Chapter:4

Otani's POV:

I woke up at around 12:30 in the morning. I figured that I could call Risa at around 2:00 to see if she wanted to have a late lunch together.

"Hey.", I looked over to my friend, Yurui, "What is it Yurui?". "How was your White Day with you girlfriend, yesterday?"

"What?" Yurui gave me a confused, yet lazy look. "It was White Day yesterday. I'm asking what you got your girlfriend."

Oh no, oh no, oh no. No wonder why Risa was asking me to get that bracelet, and telling me that I should be getting her something. I'm screwed. I can't believe I forgot it was White Day yesterday. I was planning to tell Risa "Thanks." I can't believe I ruined I- "Atsushi! Why aren't you answering me?" I could hear something inside me snap. "SHUT UP YURUI!"

I frantically started getting some clothes on. 'I screwed up' kept repeating in my mind like a mantra. I dialed Risa's number at least 7 times, but she wouldn't pick up the 6 first times. I figured she switched her phone off the seventh time. I was just about to go to Risa's house when I realized something, I didn't have a present.

WAIT! I Just remembered the bunny charm bracelet that Risa wanted. I ran off, after I got Risa some food, to go buy it from the cheap man who sold it. Somehow, the stingy clerk managed to rip 5 dollars off of me. I muttered some unintelligent words under my breath and went rummaging for the bracelet.

HOURS. HOURS OF LOOKING! WHERE IS THE BRACELET! I let out a frustrated sigh and muttered some more unintelligent words. It was about 4:00 already. I guess I have no choice, but to buy another gift.

What a waste of time and money. I wanted to go to Risa's house already, but I couldn't show up empty handed. I grabbed my wallet and phone and walked out to Yurui's apartment.

I walked around town, looking for some suitable stores. None of them held anything that Risa would like. I was about to give up when I saw the most girliest shop. It was filled with screaming teenage girls.

I started walking away...

Wait...I remember that shop! It was the shop where I bought the bunny necklace for Risa. I shuddered in embarrassment. That store was a last resort.

An hour later, and I was in front of my "last resort". I couldn't find anything gift that would suit Risa. Swallowing up my pride, I slowly opened the door. To my horror, the sales clerk was the same girl who the sold me the necklace, was working the register. I looked around and in 5 minutes and found the perfect present.

It was a silver ring with a pink bunny in the middle. I was sure that Risa would love this.

Why couldn't i swallow my pride earlier? It would've saved a bunch of time. I slowly made my way to the cashier. Her eyes went wide for a split second, than she started giggling. It turned into full on laughing when she put the ring in a small pink bag.

I knew my face was red. But. i didn't know whether it was from embarrassment or anger. I quickly snatched the bag from the rude cashier and ran out of the store.

While I ran to Risa's house, I kept on trying to call her but she wouldn't answer. I just pray that she will forgive when I arrive at her house.


	5. Chapter:5

Risa's POV:

I couldn't believe that I'm still sulking about White Day. It shouldn't bother me that much that Otani forgot. Even the ripe memory of that got me tearing up.

"STUPID OTANI" I yelled in frustration. I heard a soft "Hey." I slowly looked toward my window.

There was Otani, outside, on my roof, knocking on my window.

What was he doing here this late?

I opened the window for Otani. But when I did he practically fell on me, and we both landed on the floor. He was on top of me. Blushing furiously, i asked, "W-What are you doing here O-Otani?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he hugged me tight, which made me blush even more. "O-Ota-"

"I'm sorry." he said. I was in a daze, so i stupidly asked, "why are you sorry?" That earned me a light smack on the head.

We stayed like that, hugging each other, for a while. I could practically feel his reluctance as Otani peeled himself off me.

"Here.", he said while handing me a small pink bag. I took it and looked inside. I gasped and was a bit taken back when I saw he had gotten me the cutest ring. It was silver with a pink bunny in the middle.

I slowly took the ring out of the bag, held it in front of the light bulb, and smiled while studying it.

"I-I'm sorry I forgot that yesterday was-was White Day." I looked at him. We both knew I had already forgiven him, but I was still happy when he decided to say it out loud.

Though I forgave him, I still felt like something was missing. I looked down at the ring in my hands and a shy grin spread across my face.

"O-Otani...um...can you put the ring on my finger?" I felt kind of dumb asking him to do this, but I was glad when he took the ring from my hand and gently grasped my left. He gently slipped it on my fourth finger, but he didn't let go after he had put the ring on.

"Koizumi?" Before i could respond, Otani had gently planted his lips on mine. I was surprised at first, but I quickly got over it and kissed him back.

Sadly, a stupid necessity called air, broke us apart. Our necks and faces were both bright red. That kiss was not like our other kisses. It didn't leave me satisfied. Instead, I wanted more. I wanted to kiss Otani more. What was this word I was looking for...

Need? No. Want? No? Lust? Yes! The word was...lust.

I tapped Otani on the shoulder and he turned his head towards me. I kissed him. He was shocked since I rarely initiate any hugs or kisses, but he kissed back.

Soon, the kiss became more intense. As the kiss intensified, so did the need for air. We pulled apart, but this time Otani starting kissing and sucking my neck.

I let out a whimper of pleasure. I guess he took that as permission to put his hand up my shirt. It caught me off guard, so I punched him square in the jaw.

This made him fly in the air, and do an awkward summersault, before landing on his butt. "PERVERT!" I screeched

I guess he was still in daze, because he didn't act out until almost a minute later. He jumped to his feet with a furious look on his face and was about to yell.

I starting hearing my mothers voice, "Risa, are you ok?" followed by foot steps. I panicked and through Otani out my open window.

I heard a sound knock on my door. I slowly opened it and found my dad and younger brother outside, breathing hard...holding bats. They charged in my room and looked around. "Are you ok, Risa?", my father asked. I slowly said, "Yeeesss..."

Everyone let out a sigh. "NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" i yelled before kicking them out (literally). A couple of minutes later I heard someone calling my name outside my bedroom window.

He still hasn't left?

I slowly walked over to my, still, opened window. "Otani?" A head slowly popped out from the side. Otani's jaw was swollen and purple.

I gasped. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." i whispered. He gave me a dazzling smile that told me all was forgiven and pulled my closer. He whispered 2 things in my ear and left.

The first thing he whispered made me sad, but the second thing filled me up with joy.

"Koizumi, I gotta go tonight. I...love you. Bye."


End file.
